This invention relates in general to methods and apparatus for processing, compression, and transmission of data based upon quantum properties and in particular to high density transmission of data employing the quantum teleportation of information as the means to transfer quantum information from the sender to the receiver. Quantum teleportation of information is linked to the property of quantum entanglement. Quantum entanglement can exist between any two quantum systems such as between two photons, two atomic/ionic systems, or between a photon and an atom/ion based quantum system. Prior art FIG. 9A, is a layout for the demonstration of DLCZ protocol 1 wherein atoms L and R are entangled and a Bell state measurement is performed with detection by detectors D1 and D2. In FIG. 9B a phase stable scheme is proposed for entangling distant atomic ensembles through two-photon Hong-Ou-Mandel type interference. Note that a Bell state measurement is depicted in the center of FIG. 9B.
The combination of combining the data compression of application Ser. No. 12/705,566 entitled “Quantum Based Information Transmission System and Method” with the teleportation of quantum information provides an efficient use of the quantum entanglement resources.
Generally speaking, quantum computing represents a revolutionary frontier technology undergoing intense development. Quantum computing, for example, may render classically intractable computations feasible. In spite of theoretical calculations showing enormous efficiency increases for quantum computers relative to classical computers, such improvements have made slow progress. Transmission of voice, image, video and holographic signals in a lossy, extremely highly compressed format would impact a variety of fields of human endeavor. As the usage of cell phones, television signals and internet communications crowds the bandwidth available, there exists a need for compression of data communications.
As disclosed in application Ser. No. 12/705,566 entitled “Quantum Based Information Transmission System and Method”, one compression technique in quantum communication is the usage of qubits, which are units of quantum information that may be visualized by a state vector in a two-level quantum-mechanical system. Unlike a binary classical bit, a qubit can have the values of zero or one, or a superposition of both. A qubit may be measured in basis states (or vectors) and a conventional Dirac symbol is used to represent the quantum state values of zero and one herein, as for example, |0 and |1. For example, on a physical qubit this may be implemented by assigning the value “0” to a horizontal photon polarization and the value “1” to the vertical photon polarization. The “pure” qubit state is a linear superposition of those two states which can be represented as combination of |0 and |1 or qk=Ak|0+Bk|1, or in generalized form as An|0 and Bn|1 where An and Bn represent the corresponding probability amplitudes and An2+Bn2=1. FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic visualization of a three-qubit quantum binary tree, which has an information storage index space equivalency to eight classical bits; i.e., 3 qubits provide an index space of 8.
Unlike classical bits, a qubit can exhibit quantum properties such as quantum entanglement, which allows for higher correlation than that possible in classical systems. When entangled photon pairs are split, the determination of the state (such as polarization or angular momentum) of one of the entangled photons in effect determines the state of the other half of the entangled photon pair; since entangle photon pairs are the conjugates of one another.